<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy for now by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178177">Happy for now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author also doesn't speak English natively, Gen, Not Beta Read, Set during The War for L'Manberg's Independence, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy and Eret talk about pronouns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy for now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lily, go look for Eret, I’ve got something to ask him.”</p><p>“Eret’s busy, don’t expect to see her at today's meeting.”</p><p>“You’re patrolling with Eret tonight, they might be already waiting for you.”</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t… something people talked about. One day Eret just appeared out of nowhere to join their small community, and Lily had to pick up on the unspoken rule that everyone addressed them differently, either constantly switching between pronouns or sticking to only one, like she did. It wasn’t something she was familiar with either, at least in practice. Everyone she knew was either a ‘he’ or a ‘she’, never ‘they’ and never everything at once, and you could always tell which one just by looking at them.</p><p>She knows better than to find it weird, and she’d fight anyone, who dares disrespect Eret or make a single comment about them, but they do make her feel something very heavy that she can’t pin down for the longest time before the hard truth strikes her and she realizes she’d rather forget it.</p><p>She can’t.</p><p>So she puts on her jacket and decides that today will be the day she finally talks about it, even if it means that the rest of their night together will have to be spent in awkward silence, and she’ll always feel slightly embarrassed to look them in the eyes. It would be worth it, no matter that- she is tired of keeping it all to herself.</p><hr/><p>Lily dropped her legs over the edge of the wall, swinging them back and forth. The patrol was more of a precaution than an actual necessity, so she could afford to take breaks. That was also the reason she was more worried about forgetting to bring a good meal or a deck of cards than her crossbow and arrows, which will probably never be used. After eyeing her for a few seconds, Eret followed the example and sat next to her, looking at the stars splattered on the dark sky.</p><p>The night was quiet enough for Lily to hear herself take a deep breath before hesitantly breaking the silence.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone has asked you that outright, but you… you don’t care how people address you right?” she starts nervously. Eret thinks about her question for a second before making a small ‘hm’ sound, realizing what exactly she meant.</p><p>“No, not really. Most people assume I go by ‘he’, but I don’t have a preference.” they answer.</p><p>“And how did you discover that?”</p><p>“I tried using different pronouns for myself in my head and they all sounded fine, that’s all there is to it.” they shrug.</p><p>She thinks she’s being too obvious- it’s normal for people to be curious, isn’t it? Eret must’ve already had this same conversation plenty of times, when she wasn’t there to hear it. They don’t have a reason to think there’s anything more to it, yet something about the way they look at her behind their glasses makes her feel like they already know what her next question is going to be, so they’re just waiting for her to gather the confidence she needed to ask it.</p><p>She knows people won’t judge. Eret is a living confirmation of that, so open and always respected, but somehow she still hesitates, nervously toying with her fingers.</p><p>“I was- I was just wondering if you could do the same for me,” she starts slowly. Eret’s patient look encourages her to straighten her hunched shoulders and continue speaking with more confidence. “Y’know, try using different pronouns”.</p><p>“Sure,” they simply respond. “Lily’s keeping me company today, he’s a fun fox, and his hat is a bit too big for him. I hope they won’t beat me in poker this time”.</p><p>Lily chuckles. She already knew which one she preferred, which one she’s been secretly using in her head, but something about hearing it spoken out loud is different, almost too good to be true and better than she could ever imagine.</p><p>… He thinks he doesn't want to go back.</p><p>“I like ‘he’. A lot.” he finally admits and Eret simply nods.</p><p>“No problem. Should I start using it in private?”</p><p>“Yes. Please.” something warm blooms in his chest, a mix of happiness, relief and recognition he’s already familiar with, creating something new, but very much welcomed.</p><p>“No name yet?” carefully asks Eret.</p><p>“No, not- not yet. Just ‘he’.” Lily can hear the slight disappointment in his own voice as he digs his nails into the bright fabric of his pants, but Eret’s calm smile and a soft pat on the back stops him from worrying.</p><p>“That’s fine, too. You don’t have to know everything, just ‘he’ can be enough for now.”</p><p>Somehow, the words stick with him as he takes a few deep breaths. He was expecting more questions, the same ones plaguing his mind every night. Does he want to change how he looks, how he acts? Does he want to tell everyone else? Does he want to be a boy?</p><p>But Eret doesn’t say anything and just lets him take in the words of reassurance and replay them over and over in his head. Lily thinks that somehow the other man is more sure in his feelings than he will ever be, it’s a scary thought, but it’s also freeing to be simply accepted like that.</p><p>So he’s happy, for now. And that’s enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw that many people tend to write trans characters discover themselves &amp; come out very quickly and never have any doubts about their identity, which is completely cool, but that motivated me to take a different route with this story to show that it doesn't look like that for everyone... and also project into Minecraft men, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>